Moonlight: The Sequel
by Lexgendary
Summary: The continuation of Moonlight after season 1. Will Mick figure a way to become human again now that Coraline has a lead on it? His love for Beth has brought a new meaning to his undead life. Will he give up everything to be with her?


**~ Moonlight ~  
****The Sequel****  
****by My Anh Nguyen 2011**

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to CBS production, not mine. Though refrain from plagiarizing my version of what happens after the series ended. This is all a work of fiction, please don't be too harsh if I'm re-writing a whole lot of history and it's not accurate. If you're looking for accurate history or information, please look elsewhere._

_**Chapter One: Dawn**_

**Josef's company**

If you live over a long span of time, you come to accept certain facts in human existence. For mortals, hope is what helps them to overcome their obstacle—allowing them to believe.

For immortals, hope is more deadly than getting your head decapitated.

Sitting in Josef Kostan's extravagant office with a flute of blood in his hand, Mick St. John couldn't help but smile over the event that occurred two nights ago. All the cells in his body felt alive at the thought of her gazing at him. What was it about her that weakens him so?

"I see that I'm losing my brooding friend."

Josef sat on his leather recliner crossing his legs with flair of a royal. Eyeing Mick, he knew something drastic must have happened to put that unbeatable smile on his friend.

"Did you finally seal the deal with Beth?" Josef questioned a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Instantly Mick shook his head and recomposed himself. "No, no. God no."

Ever the shy boy, Josef chuckled to himself. "One no is plenty for me to understand. So what's with the new thing you got there?"

"What thing?" Clearly Mick could never best Josef at making a tease out of him.

"The I'm-So-Bloody-Happy-I-Could-Die-Again look. I would gladly do the honour. Snapping necks make a great exercise."

Mick got the nearest object to him and threw it at his condescending friend. It turned out to be Josef's vase from the Parisian, he wouldn't care less what happens to it he assumed. Plenty of these sorts of items when you lived for four hundred years like Josef did.

"So now we're resorting to such juvenile attacks?" Josef raised one eye brow while he caught the vase in his left hand. "Stop dodging the question. What's got you, Mick, out of all people to be smiling since you got here? I would like to think it's because of me but from past experience I fear not."

"I finally took a step forward. No running or hiding." Mick clasped his hands together staring straight ahead. "All these years, I'm always afraid. I'm afraid I might harm innocent people. I'm afraid of myself, if I live another century would I turn into a psychotic monster. Would I lose myself? I'm always afraid of who I am. What I am."

"Well, yeah. Beth did describe you as an anti-vampire vampire."

Mick chortled in amusement. "She did, didn't she?" he paused for a short moment. "When you brought us to Sarah, you said that you felt it was fate for you to live this long so that you could meet her. I feel the same way with Beth. Over the years as I watched her, I didn't realize she was the one reason why I kept myself… well technically alive."

"You thought of killing yourself?"

"Yes, plenty of time. With Coraline around I would have purposely kill myself first or die with her. She made me felt animalistic, like I want to wreck havoc on everything because I'm so angry all the time. When I saved Beth from her, those fragile arms holding onto me—I felt partially human."

A stern expression took over Josef's quick to laugh face. "Mick, our kind should never hope or love. Are you willing to watch her die in your arms when you are torn between turning her or not?"

"Beth and I talked about that. We decided not to think too far ahead. When we meet that bridge then we'll decide how to cross it."

Josef stood up turned his back on Mick, looking out at his panoramic view. "Have you told her that you love her?"

"Yes I have."

"Then there's no turning back is there Mick?"

"No. No turning back now."

When Josef was left alone after the departure of Mick, he continued to stare at the city below him.

"I do hope you won't regret this," he said whilst touching the love heart shaped necklace he wore before muttering, "I do hope."

**Beth's Home**

Usually after a day of work, coming home to sleep was the first thing on Beth Turner's mind. However, tonight like the other two nights before this one she couldn't fall asleep. Eyes wide open, glaring at the ceiling as though she could burn a hole through it. The only thought that occupied her mind was no other than Mick.

He said he loved her.

Now still, her body ached to be near his.

It's discerning really, to feel this way towards someone-giving another person power over your mind and body.

"Beth Turner, you're really, really pathetic." She muttered to herself not at all impress with how weak will she was becoming simply because of one man. Scratch that, one hot undead man.

"Why are you pathetic?"

Jolting upright on her bed Beth gasped, "Mick! Can't you use the front door? You'll make me die of a heart seizure if you keep appearing like that!"

"I did knock but you didn't answer so I thought someone might have happened," he replied looking intensely at her.

Those eyes, they were her undoing.

She must have been in such a deep thought that she didn't hear him knock. Mick moved swiftly yet quietly to sit next to her on the bed.

"Is something bothering you?"

Pushing her fringe back away from her face, Beth shook her head. "No I was falling asleep maybe that's why I didn't hear you."

He studied her and held her hand in his. "I'm sorry for disturbing you at such a time. I'll let you sleep." He squeezed her hand and let it go but she grabbed onto it.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked him gazing deeply into his dark brown eyes. Realizing what her question may mean in another sense she quickly said, "Just hold me until I fall asleep."

Just like that she was using his broad chest as her pillow; inhaling in his musky scent she closed her eyes. It frightened her to come to accept how much she loved this man who was holding her like she was a delicate crystal ball. Any movement he makes and she might break.

Beth made a firm resolution; she was never going to let go off her guardian angel.

The breezy night air mixed with Beth's haunting scent reminding him of that one time he was in Italy, a field of irises. Her body was warm next to his; he cupped his hand on the side of her face, warmth and softness. Turning her would rob all these, he wish to forever feel her just like this.

Mick could hear her heart beat; they were steady as she falls into a sound slumber.

Vampires would say human emotions such as love will bring weakness upon them. Mick used to believe that through the years of running away from the past and trying to cast away his human side. Yet here and now with Beth; made him feel stronger than he ever had been.

His sole existence was to protect her at all cost. She brought courage and light into his life, he would rather be burn alive in hell's inferno than see any harm come her way.

She was his only savior.

**Unknown building – Avignon, France**

The darkness envelopes Coraline, she knew this place. Her eye lids felt heavy, after a few moments in trying to open her eyes finally successful she attempted to sit up. The stake that Lance drove into her body was throbbing, it will disappear soon enough.

"I see that you've woken sister."

Lance sat on a chair in the dark corner of the room. "All our brothers have been waiting for your return."

"What will you do to me?" she questioned grabbing onto the silk sheets that was beneath her hands.

His black eye focused onto her and she felt her entire body turning hot.

"After your antics, we decided its best we'll take out that pruny vampire you're so desperately in love with. After he's gone we'll see what punishment will befall upon you."

"Mi-Mick, leave him alone!" Speaking was difficult for her as Lance increased the heat of the fire inside her.

"Oh sister, sister. Why do you care so deeply for such a nuisance?" Shorter than a second he appeared in front of Coraline holding her jaw. "He doesn't care about you."

"You don't understand. If I can become human again, we would be together!"

Lance's laughter brought a chill down her back and the burning fire inside her ceased.

"You foolish woman. Mick St John is now arm in arm with that human he killed you for. You never stop to amaze me at how weak you are. Becoming a human for someone who clearly doesn't love you."

"No, he'll forget about her once I'm back. That human child, she means nothing!" She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Lance or herself.

"What will happen if he chooses her over you?"

Clearly he was enjoying this—forever the sadist.

"I'll kill her. I'll drain every drop of her blood and turn her. She will be under my torture for all eternity!"

"What I always like most about you is how you don't stop at the killing. You make sure they prefer death than to suffer your wrath." Letting go of her jaw, Lance stood tall looking over her. "This proves to be most interesting."

Coraline glared at her brother knowing he has got something plan for her—no, for them.

**Beth's Home**

For over fifty years being a vampire, you would think being alive for that long there are an awful a lot of scene before your eyes you've seen before. That's not the case for Mick. The outbreak of dawn reveling in the glory of sunrise wasn't top on his mind, but right this instant it seemed almost magical to him.

Her blond strand of hair fell slightly over her eyes as she slept so soundly. Her gentle breathing with the rhythm of her heart, Mick was certain he could sit in this way until the sky falls. But the heat from the sun was proving difficult and when he tried to pry her hand from his, her eyes dazedly opened.

"Mick…" She whispered his name, barely audible but with his acute hearing he heard it like she whispered it close to his ear, only for him.

"Breakfast?" he offered.

She smiled in that way where he would move mountains for her.

Who knew he would be such a sucker for the tiny blond hair girl he saved over twenty years ago? More than often, the world works in wondrous ways.

Now he's going to attempt to make something close to a breakfast.

**DA Office**

"Beth! I didn't hire you to sit giggling into space." Benjamin Talbot loomed from behind Beth's chair.

"I'm not giggling!" She remarked with a disagreed tone yet a smile was still intact.

Ben gave her a thorough look stating, "Whatever drug you're on you better get off it. We have a problematic case on hand."

Instantly Beth smile disappeared replaced with her usual professional persona. "What is it?"

"There a series case of missing people. It's all happening out of nowhere. We need to go talk to the victim's family to find any possible lead."

"How many are there?"

Ben grimly replied, "For the last three days, seven people have disappeared. It's not a runaway case; it shows no sign of it. Here read the file." He gave the folder to Beth and she quickly opened it to see the detailed information.

**Mick's Home**

"Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" Mick asked Beth as soon as she threw her bag onto his sofa after taking out the folder of the new case she's on.

She threw her head back laughing at him. "Mick, we're not always hungry and need to eat every two hours you know."

"I know. But I like watching you eat."

"Soon I'll break your weighing scale."

He reached where she was, merriment danced in his eyes. "I don't mind."

Beth grin faltered and slapped his arm. "You are planning to get me really fat so other men won't want me? Am I correct?"

Holding his stomach laughing, Mick pinched her cheeks. "I'm sure even if you're triple my size there will be someone out there who will want you."

"Would you still want me?"

"Every bit of you."

The temperature in the room increased by ten folds and they were an arm's length away, how was that even possible. All she knew was if she kept standing there gazing at him, she will result to hyperventilation.

"What case are you working on?" Mick questioned breaking the tension atmosphere.

"Missing people, there have been seven people in the last three days."

"That is a large number in such a short period of time. What have you got so far?"

They sat beside one another as she opened the file to let Mick have a read through it. "Doesn't seem like runaways."

"Yes that's why it's strange. I don't see any common connection. We asked the family member about enemies, went through their financial record, nothing is out of place."

Mick flipped the pages and came upon a profile of one of the victim. "Did you check at the hospital that Miss Thomson went to?"

"Yes I have. It was an ordinary yearly check up. She was very careful with her health because her mother was diabetic." She explained still anxious about what was shown before her. "Mick, do you think this has to do with… vampires?"

"Usually they just drink human blood and leave them there. Maybe you have to search for unidentified bodies."

"Yes I should. A baby is also missing; it makes me feel so ill."

Beth found comfort in Mick's embrace thinking of all the awful incidents that could happen to these people, especially the toddler.

That night she didn't have a pleasant sleep. Images of the time when she was kidnapped by Coraline flashed through her mind. But this time there was someone else watching her, a man who wore black gloves. He simply stood there while Mick and Coraline were fighting; he watched them until Mick trapped Coraline in the fire. Till then he was watching Beth and Mick.

Through the night Mick was working on his new job, he was going to find a weapon that he could give to Beth for self protection. A weapon that people cannot easily recognize and she could keep with her most of the time; particularly when she's out on her job. Immersed in his research, Mick heard gasping from Beth who was sleeping downstairs on his sofa.

"Beth!"

He ran down and saw her in sweats, caught up in a nightmare.

"Mick. Mick. Run!" She groaned in pain panting. "Mick! Mick!"

"I'm here. I'm here Beth." He held her hand and kissed the top of her head. "Sshh… it's okay. Only a dream."

His heart twisted in a not to see her have such agony. Through the years he watched over her, even when she had nightmare of that night, it was never this bad. Possibly the case she's watching over was taking a toll on her consciously.

The hand that was grabbing onto him tensed, her heart beat accelerated and his concern grew. He had to find a way for her to wake up.

"Beth. Wake up, wake up. It's me. You're dreaming, love." He whispered in her ear and touched her face. "Open your eyes and you'll see me. Open them now." Gradually her breathing slow down, her eyes looked into his. "You were having a bad dream. Do you want water?"

"No. It was horrible Mick. So much blood-your blood." Her hand was still shaking. She moved her unsteady hands to his face. "I didn't tell you this the last time you told me." She brought his face closer to hers and murmured into his ear. "I love you too." She hid her face in the nape of his neck, drawing in his scent. His fresh musk scent, without the blood she dreamt of earlier.

The next morning, after bringing Beth to her car as she heads to work he saw the tiredness in her eyes. Last night he held onto her until she fell asleep again, but that was a while later. When Mick continued his research on the self protection weapon for Beth, he was surprised to find Josef as usual making his way into his home like it was his own.

"Why is there a pillow and blanket here?" He stopped on his track once his eyes lay on the furniture.

"Beth slept over. I can't possibly have her sleep in a refrigerator."

"There's something call a bed and a bed is good for sharing. And you know sharing what? Intimate body secrets."

Mick gathered the blanket and pillow into his arms, which her scents remained.

"We're not going into that conversation Josef." He warned his old time buddy.

"Come on, don't tell me you haven't—what's the phrase young boys call it now days? Oh yeah, nail her yet?"

Mick let out a sigh. "No. We're not like that. Beth is special to me."

"All the more reason you should make her truly yours."

Turning off the monitor on his screen, Mick went to the kitchen to bring out a bag of blood. "What is it you're here for? It's quite early for you to be prancing about."

"Aren't you going to offer me some?" Josef stared incredulously at him.

"I thought you prefer the freshies."

"I do but it wouldn't hurt to offer." Josef came around to the kitchen and snatched the bag off Mick. "No time for breakkie. I need your help."

Mick gave a snort and seized the bag back from him. "This seems to be the second time you asked for my help. I'm starting to doubt your ability."

"Well this has something to do with a human and a woman at that. Out of all the vampires I know, you seem to be the most sentimental—perhaps the only one. I'm sure you understand what on Earth has gotten in her knickers."

"Simone?" Josef nodded and Mick chortled. "I'm sure if anything gets in her knickers, it is you."

"A mute point. We've already established that I use bed for such endeavors while you let your woman lie alone on a couch. Real sentimental and romantic, Romeo."

"Do you want my help or not?" Mick tossed the bag back into the secret cabinet.

"After you, St John."

Mick often wondered out of the friends he could make, he got Josef Kostan as a friend. But then again, better have him as a friend than an enemy because knowing Josef, he plays dirty without even blinking.

But then again, if Josef did play fairly he won't be alive for over four hundred years and keep his head intact.

What Josef said earlier imprinted itself in his mind. What was he to do now that Beth and he are finally together? Of course he wants her with all the fiber in his being. Every single time she touches him, it left him nearly breathless and a whole lot of self control.

Was love enough to sustain them? He wasn't certain.

**To Be Continued**

_**Next Chapter 2:**__ Now that Beth and Mick confronted and accepted their feelings for one another, the path ahead won't be any easier. Beth is on a case of seven missing people, could the vampire world be behind it? What has Lance got in mind for the fated lovers? Josef had live a devil may care life. But what will happen when decisions need to be made? _

**A/N:** I know there's a lot of fluff between our two main leads but I'm making up for the lack of. CBS ending this series on a kiss didn't really ease the misery in not knowing everything else. Hopefully I will keep you interested in my version until the end. Thank you for reading!


End file.
